Loneliness in a Clear Glass
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: PostAJ Nothing is really like the front, imagery are truth within a choatic meaning... on 26 of November at 24:00 or 00:00 a bartender dies. Normal case, typical life... With no testimonies...there's only one verdict GUILTY It should be easy shouldn't it?


**AN:** I honestly wanted to find a clear acqua type ofl cocktail… which was really strong but I know nothing of this shit.

_Because it is the pain of tomorrow,_

_I am able to become stronger._

_Because there is the pain of tomorrow,_

_I and the rest of them are all flawed._

_While there is the pain of tomorrow,_

_I learn to forget of my pain of yesterday._

**Chapter 01:**** Simply goodbyes and false actions.**

I was born alone, I lived alone and I was probably was going to die alone. This is the day where the rain will always return to and to be honest… I'm not one bit surprised, for the last 23 years all it ever has done is rain, it somewhat a metaphor isn't it?

I took another Adios Mother into my hand and drink it in one gulp, like always… or at lest on this un-special day. Randy, The blue messy hair bartender, worked in this VIP Club Restaurant… I wonder why he still works here as he smiles stupidly and says "You're in your 14th , you know?" I sighed in annoyance and said coolly "Yeah and I'm going over 30 this year." He just chuckled like a dumbass… maybe I was a bit drunk…

The blue neon lights and lining mostly covered the black marbled club of Restur. It was really modern but at the same time classy with elegance… Co-workers and even families came here… The club wasn't filled that badly with dancers since most of them was on this floor or the floor below, yet the 2nd to the 5th floor was to eat…

It was typical…

… It was always typical…

"You know… you really should start changing, too." He said as he pass me another drink (was it the 24th now?). I lifted my glass as I stared saying "I will when this day stops raining." He laughed as I swallowed my drink and said "It could always be a coincidence."

I stared at him in disbelief "For 23 years?" He just smiled as he cleaned one of my glasses before making another Cocktail. "It's a superstition, believing the weather reflects our feelings or our whole in meaning. So… Next year it will shine or maybe not, we cannot control it nor should we want to. You understand what I'm saying?"

That you're a hidden philosopher and want to show me your new speech? I started to play with my glass as I slid my finger on top of the edge of the crystallize glass… "No… and I'm not a huge fan of stupid speeches, get me another drink… what's the count?" I asked as I lifted my head to him in a daze… as he was caught up being a drama queen of my first comment.

"…- It's 26th and you're finally drunk, most usually fall puking now… maybe you want to have a battle of shots and win 300 dollars? It would make you socialize more and the closes thing to a party." He went on and on… with all my force I said "Shut up! So-."

"What's death life again? Let's talk about the infamous Wright family… I'm getting tired of the same arguments again." He interruptedly bluntly 'Bastard…'

"You're acting all depressed… but I've seen you. So what's it like?" He asked and for my part I did not agree to answer his question… "I'll pay half." He added as he probably saw where it was going to end.

Meh… It wouldn't kill me, just the midgian from hell that awaits me tomorrow.

"Chaotic… I suppose and I never said I was unhappy, you stupid bastard!" He commented something about friends don't insult but I continued "Trucy is…umm… crazy? She's like an ADHD child, haha… but she sure loves magic or make illusions but I find magic stupid, dontcha?" I looked at him and he simply shrugged saying "You getting grammatically bad… So I hope you're telling to truth."

I raised an eyebrow at him before continuing "As for my boss and my wannabe mentor…. …. … My semi-mentor, I guess I can give him that tiny, TINY credit, is a freaking hobo, far too carefree and scary as hell…. I actually pity the boy who touches Trucy… They'll know the meaning of despair I assure you."

"So that's why your not fucking her?" He spoke again… does he know the meaning behind subtlety? "Oh fuck no! I don't fuck and I like living… And I just wanna see Wright rip the living flesh on those innocent boys before I become one of them… The forbidden fruit is always the ripest." Eh… Maybe I should be more subtle too?

"Really…?" A familiar voice came beside me… Some part of me felt like running but I didn't care. He looked afraid as he left a 10.000 glass drop and smash on the floor as he bit his lip, looking as-if he wanted to scream?

I moved my head slowly to see some well dressed man in a blue suit… why he look so familiar. "Polly! What are you doing here?!" And high pitch voice that was far too happy and could only belong to one person. But I was tired and I could face my death now of the day after…

"Hm?... Get my another drink!" I commanded as I tried to drown out her voice… what the hell was she doing here?! She started to call some other people… Did she say something about a reunion? I sighed as I tried to keep my emotions in touch.

Given my 27th(?) drink I started to drink not gulping the whole goddamn thing down… She started to touch me and asking me for my reason to be here… why can't she just shut up?!

"Trucy, stop it." His firm voice suddenly appeared, scaring me out of my wits, but I was far too drunk and drowsy to do my reaction… was I really that drunk? All so blurry… I need more.

_It was snowing… on the early winter morning. Walking across the road… passing the bar for the rich, famous and cool. In his Khaki pants, the boy walked inside the glass door, passing the counter table of Oakwood… on the black shinning floor, beyond the bar table, red substains came running down staining the floors._

_The person saw the headshot body…_

_Ring… Ring… Ring… "Yes, who is this? Your with the Makiteens Police Station." A female voice responded._

"_What? A head wound in the Marley District? We'll be on our way."_

**28 November**

**Wright's Anything Agency**

It had been a normal day as Apollo did his journal update of his very last case almost a month ago. But something was out of place… Mr. Wright was laying on the bed but he was almost frowning… Even when Mr. Wright wasn't looking at him, Apollo felt a glare that couldn't come from anyone, since Trucy was at school.

Looking from his journal he wonder what put Mr. Wright in a horrible mood. "Umm… My hour is done… I'm going, Goodbye Mr. Wright." He said as he got up and walked to the door. Mr. Wright didn't even responded but drank a bit of grape juice from the bottle itself.

Apollo sighed as he open the door and left.

**12: 45pm **

**Calster's District 24**

Walking down the stairs, he saw his bike waiting downstairs and grabbed it as he open the door. He got on his bike and started to go home… He passed the supermarket as he turned the left starting his hour long bike ride.

As he finally arrived to his flat, he saw in front a pair of police officers and Ema who was frowning at him. He stopped his bike and got off it looking confused as he asked "What is it Ema?" Her frown deepen as she said "You're have the right to remain silent… Apollo… For you are being accuse of murder of Richard Bernick."

She walk towards him but to her surprise he did nothing… he looked sadden as his eyes become cold before asking "Well…? Aren't-."

"The evidences points to me, Ema…. Or do you not want to believe it?" He said with a very calm and coolly tone, as he put his arms together so he could be shackle. Ema was only gapping before she order "Well take him!" the police as one of them put his in fetters.

As they put Apollo into the back of the car, Ema only began to doubt the trust she had on the kind and gentle defense attorney.

**1:26pm **

**Gavin's Office**

A tanned fist slammed on the black wood desk in anger "This can't be possible Fraulein!! Even you know, as much as I, that Forehead wouldn't do such a thing!" Shouted angrily Klavier as he glared at her, in the slightest of hope, that she would say she was lying.

Ema crossed her arms and said with her face looking down "All the evidence points to him, as for his motives… are unknown… and there are no testimonies to be found as the security cameras were seemingly tempered with."

"… … So… … Who will be the defense Attorney?" Klavier had finally calmed down to ask. Ema began to take out her snacks and ate a while before responding "He… Hasn't got one yet and… well… It's not like Mr. Wright can go take a bar exam within a day…"

Klavier sat down with his face on his hands, before moving them away, frowning at the dective asking "Do you believe he did it? I honestly can't… but image is only a mask towards the truth."

"I GNAM don't GNAM GNAM think GNAM GNAM he did GNAM GNAM GNAM he did it… GNAM GNAM GNAM GNAM GNAM… But GNAM you know GNAM… how it is. GNAM…" Responded Ema in distaste.

**3:03pm**

**Wright's Anything Agency**

Phoenix was furious… Today Apollo had came back from his one day off vacation… But the day before yesterday night, well… That what pissed him off. So Trucy's half (unknown to her) brother was in love with her and Phoenix knew well that Apollo meant every word, but with his intoxication he was far out of character than he usual was.

Phoenix didn't know what he was more angier about; That Apollo loved his half-sister or he loved his daughter. Phoenix sighed as he laid on the couch alone, as Trucy was at the Wonder Bar, he knew he couldn't blame Apollo… How could he know that he had a sister, when for12 years he had only lived alone?!

That night was burned into Phoenix's head, he wanted to killed the boy as a protective father but he also wanted his feeling to be recognized… but also… what was that "un-special" day to Apollo? It was simply depressing.

Phoenix sighed… it couldn't get any worse, could it?

**AN:** **D: Idk… I was originally planning to make Phoenix the defense attorney but :\ I actually like thinking he doesn't go back… Maybe he already did the bar exams XD?! :( Please help me! Idk what to do… make an OC or use Phoenix or some-one else DXX**

**Anyway I hope some-one likes this fic… Please review (and not only do story alerts or favs… :( it does not help me become a good writer or makes me that much happy)**

**I would love critics as you see My grammer if not my spelling are the worse thing ever. If I get any critics (and NOT flames) I will be please but even normal reviews are loved XD**

**:( it I actually get any…**

**APOLLO IS FTW**


End file.
